guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Relics
Overview Summary #Locate the cave where the captives are being held in the Dalada Uplands. #Bushwhack the Charr guarding the prisoners. #Check on the Flaming Scepter Mages. #See Sergeant Weststar for your reward. Obtained from :Sergeant Weststar in Dalada Uplands (see Notes below) Requirements :One of the following: (see Notes below) ::*Falling Out ::''-OR-'' ::*Not having the quest Falling Out active when you enter Dalada Uplands. Reward :*100 Vanguard reputation points :*Skills :: Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom Dialogue :". Excellent. I have another task for your attention. With the defeat the Charr have suffered here, some have begun pulling their forces back. Because of this, one of my scouts saw the Charr moving another group of prisoners. They are currently being held in a cave in the Dalada Uplands. I'm certain this is only transitional and if we wait too long, the Charr will move the prisoners to a more defensible gulag. This may be our best chance to save them. Get to it before the prisoners are chow." ::Accept: "Yeehaw! One daring rescue, made to order!" ::Reject: "Charr don't actually eat people. Or do they?" ::When asked about quest: "The prisoners are being held in a cave east of here... for now." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (triggered by completion of the Nolani Academy or Ruins of Surmia mission) :Flaming Scepter Mage: "We are free again! Thank You! Wait... do I know you?" :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Isn't this the same person who abandoned us all those years ago at Horn Hill?" :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Now that you mention it..." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "It is them! We shall have our vengeance! Flaming Scepter mages, ATTACK!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (after a very short battle triggered by the above dialogue) :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Ow! OW! That battle made my scepter elbow act up!" :Flaming Scepter Mage: "That was unnecessary. You already abandoned us to the Charr." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Six years is a long time. A long foul-smelling time." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Well, maybe we won't have our vengeance, but we'll have no more of this war." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "We're going to live life doing something boring and peaceful from here on." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "We've already decided to change our name to the Flaming Lute mages." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "We're going to change the world with ours songs, and take music in a bold new direction. And get all the wenches." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Just as soon as we learn how to play." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "So while we appreciate your help, we'll not be going with you." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "We'll go our own way just as soon as the prospect of being free stops being so frightening." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (if not completed the Nolani Academy or Ruins of Surmia mission) :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Has it really been six years since we last tasted free air?" :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Perhaps we should join the war effort and exact horrible, fiery vengeance upon those who held us captive." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "How I miss my mighty obelisk. And how we used to beat down the Charr with it." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "That's nonsense! Do you remember what happened the last time we did that?" :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Oh... yes." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Exactly. We got captured again." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Well, we could always find a vocation that doesn't involve bloodshed. Or obelisks." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "It's true! The world is ours!" :Flaming Scepter Mage: "But... it's kind of scary outside. Let's stay here a while longer and think about it." :Flaming Scepter Mage: "Good plan!" Reward Dialogue :"One less life in the hands of the Charr is one more life lived. Even if the mages do not come to our aid, Charr fell when we freed them, and a dead Charr for their side is a victory for ours." Walkthrough This quest is rather straightforward and easy. Just follow the quest marker to the cave where the Flaming Scepter Mages are hidden, defeat the group of Charr outside, and enter the cavern. Their dialogue will branch depending on if you have access to and have completed a couple of Prophecies cooperative missions. After that, you can return to Sgt. Weststar for your reward (either map travel to Doomlore and exit back out or walk back). Notes *Sergeant Weststar appears just outside Doomlore Shrine to give out the quest. However, when zoning into the area with Falling Out in your Quest Log, he will not appear in his initial location. Doing that quest to the end will lead you into Sacnoth Valley where Sgt. Weststar will be right outside the Rragar's Menagerie dungeon entrance to give you the reward for it (as well as the dungeon quest The Hunting of the Charr). He will not give you the reward for this quest there. This appears to be an oversight, as the quest marker will point back to his location in Dalada Uplands. He will spawn there again only if you have completed Falling Out first. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points